paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
H44 (Battleship)
H44 is a German Tier 5 Superbattleship who resides outside Adventure Bay's Navy. She is super shy and can't speak in anything that isn't a growl, but her massive size alone is enough to scare even the toughest of battleships. Bio The Z plan was a naval build-up project that was supposed to include the largest battleships ever built. H44 was the largest of these designs, with H43, H42, H41, H39 also planned. Grand Admiral Erich Raeder presented the designs to Hitler who enthusiastically gave them the green light in 1939 under the condition that the ships would be finished by 1944. Raeder knew the project couldn't possibly be finished until 1948 and tried to tell Hitler so, but the Fuhrer was unmoved. By September 1939, 2 H39s had been laid down. Construction was halted when the war broke out. The Germans had success early in the war and even managed to conquer France, a feat never really achieved before. (Germany did take Paris in the Franco-Prussia War, but didn't take the whole country.) Great Britain stood like a wall, but Hitler was confident in the Z Plan... until Bismarck got himself sunk. Afterward, he had the whole project cancelled. What work had been done was confiscated. Raeder still believed in the Z-plan and secretly began building his massive battleships. All 6 H39s, Friedrich der Grosse, Hutten, Berlichingen, Moltke, Mackensen, and Falkenhayn were completed, as were several larger warships, but only just before Germany surrendered. Raeder was captured and sentenced to life in prison. While in prison, he learned that his project had been relocated, but that secret U.S. battleships had destroyed the largest of the ships. The H39s had scattered and were also presumed lost. Reader, devastated, ordered one last superbattleship built. H44 was laid down in December, 1945 in an underground shipyard in the Estana Island Chain, but not finished until late October, 1960. Reader, now free, received the news just days before his death on November 6. H44 herself was never given a name, nor did she develop a voice. With Raeder now deceased, her owners didn't know what to do with the new ship, so they left her in the dock where she had been built and forgot about her. She felt ever lonelier as time passed and she rusted away. Finally, one day recently, she began to cry. Her crying was so loud, that the PAW Patrol heard it from outside the thick, well hidden door. They blew it open and found her. They then towed her to their own base, where they gave her much needed maintenance. Statistics (Ship Form) General Length : 1,131 feet 11 inches (345 meters) Beam : 169 feet (51.5 meters) Draft : 41 feet, 8 inches (12.7 meters) Displacement : 131,000 tons standard Top Speed : 30.1 knots Propulsion : Steam Turbine / Diesel hybrid. 5 screws Armament Main Battery : 4x dual 20 inch (508 millimeter) guns Heavy Secondary Battery : 10x dual 5.9 inch (150 millimeter) guns Light Secondary Battery : 25x dual 4.1 inch (105 millimeter) guns Heavy Anti-Aircraft Battery : 64x 1.5 inch (37 millimeter) guns Medium Anti-Aircraft Battery : 20x dual 0.8 inch (20 millimeter) guns Light Anti-Aircraft Battery : 38x single 0.8 inch (20 millimeter) guns Torpedoes : 6x single 21 inch (533 millimeter) torpedo tubes Personality H44 is a very shy battleship despite her huge size. There's a lot that can scare her, including anything that squeaks or hisses. H44 also seems to have a strong love for Nature. She's often seen staring at birds, flowers, or even squirrels. Tirpitz has gotten onto her for that, however. H44 also seems to have a crush on Grosser Kurfurst, the German Tier 10, despite her ship form being much bigger than that of her love, often seen snuggling with him or kissing him at times. Kurfurst seems to share feelings with H44, often seen returning kisses or inviting her on dates.